


Owls in the Night

by TigerRoseBlue



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cassandra Cain is Orphan, Damian is the oldest, Gen, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, The Team has no idea Robin had siblings, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRoseBlue/pseuds/TigerRoseBlue
Summary: A week after the events of the Failsafe, Robin gets attacked by a mysterious figure who seems to know who he really is under the mask. With Batman going on a off-world mission and Alfred off to Britain to see his niece, Robin has no choice but to spend the week at the Cave with his Team, with the still-present tension from Failsafe lingering.Until even the Cave isn’t safe and they’re attacked by the same owl-masked man, who utterly wrecks the Team. With nowhere else to go, Robin takes them to the one place–his brothers’. With a slightly-psychopathic gunslinger, a coffee-addict hacker, and a former assassin, what could go wrong?ROBIN AGE REVERSAL
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue: Grayson

A week after Failsafe

Gotham City  
October 23  
Year Zero  
21:30 EST

It was 9:30 and Robin was already bored.

Patrol with Batman could range from only 2 hours past nightfall, to an hour before dawn, depending. If he had school the next morning, unless there was an Arkham breakout, there was no way B would allow him to stay up late. In the summer, they'd sometimes patrol the entire night together, short as it was.

But rarely was Robin already bored so early into the evening. He'd caught a few muggers, some thieves, etc. Nothing major–not for Gotham, at least. And there was no sign of an impending breakout. It was these nights where the Dynamic Duo of Gotham went home early, much to Agent A's relief.

That is, if there wasn't....something, hanging over Gotham—a silence that was eerie for the ever moving city. It was like the entire city was holding her breath, waiting. Waiting for what, Robin wasn't sure. It wasn't the same feeling Robin got when there was about to be an Arkham breakout. Before a breakout, Gotham seemed to tense up, her people bunkering down into their homes, readying their firearms and weapons in preparation for all hell breaking loose.

When the lid blew off Arkham, Gotham prepared for a fight.

This was more sinister though. Instead of baring her fangs right back at the monster, Gotham seemed to be hiding under the covers, praying she wouldn't be seen. Pretending everything was okay when it obviously wasn't. And that intimidated Robin more than anything else. The idea that the fiercely combative Gotham would rather hide than fight what was coming, when it took on the likes of Joker, Scarecrow, and even Ra's Al Ghul, was the worst idea that could've popped into the young hero's mind.

Robin took a deep breath, before contacting Batman through his comm. "Robin to Batman, come in." Static for a moment and then a gruff voice said: "Batman to Robin, what is your status?" "Bored," Robin replied, dropping the formality. "It's quiet tonight. Too quiet." Batman grunted in agreement. "You feel it too?" Robin asked quietly after a moment of silence.

Batman's silence said it all.

After a moment, Batman responded with an expected order. "Head back to the Cave. There's nothing to do tonight." Normally, that was were Robin would call bull, tell Batman not to coddle him. But Robin didn't want to fight. Not after what happened with the Team. It was made painfully clear to him that his judgement was not to be trusted.

He quietly replied an affirmative, cut the link, and stood on the ledge of the building he'd been swinging his legs from. Shooting off his grappling line, he swung from building to building, headed back towards the Cave and the Manor. When he jumped off a roof, he'd let himself fall for a second or two, just to catch that feeling. In those moments, he felt as if he could truly fly.

The bad feeling he'd been having didn't go away as he continued home. Instead, it grew continuously stronger. Robin could swear he felt someone following him, but when he looked, there was nothing. Still, he was on alert, clenching a birdarang in his hand just in case.

About 10 minutes from the mansion, the shoe finally fell. Immediately after he touched down on a rooftop, something barreled into him, snatching the weapon from his hand, and grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head. It was so quick and smooth, Robin couldn't do much of anything. His assailant was obviously older and larger than him, one of their hands easily holding both his wrists and their legs pinning his so he couldn't kick, despite his best efforts to shake them off. They were most likely male due to their size. He saw the other hand reach toward his head. 

He was perfectly prepared to bite this jerk. All's fair in love and war, right?

But instead of grabbing his mouth, they grabbed below his chin and tilted his head towards the light. Robin grunted, unable to speak due to the grip they had on his jaw. From the corner of his eye, he say a golden mask come closer.

The hand on his jaw tilted his head into the light of a nearby street lamp. Robin bucked wildly, still trying to escape and call Batman. The mask surveyed his face carefully—thankfully, they didn't move to take off his mask. Still, his heart beat frantically at the thought of his identity being compromised. 

The silence was eerie as they sat there on the roof. It was as if Gotham held her breath alongside her young hero. Finally, a single word cut through the night—and Robin's heart stopped. The next second, there was a sharp pain in his neck and everything went black.

"Gray...son."  
________________________________________________________________________________

"Dick!"

Robin startled awake, lashing out immediately before it sunk in whose voice was calling him. It was a good thing Batman had very good reflexes or his nose would be broken. He caught the small fist in his hand, holding tightly as he attempted to calm him down. "Dick, Dick, it's okay. Do you know where you are?" 

Robin took deep breath as he collected himself. Looking around, he realized he was in the Cave's infirmary—and his mask was missing. His breathing sped up again as he reached up, looking frantically at Batman—his cowl was down, making him that weird mix between Batman, his superhero mentor, and Bruce Wayne, his guardian. "B—where—?!" He gasped out. 

B grabbed his hands and lowered them gently to his lap. "I removed it after we got back to the Cave. What happened? I found you on a rooftop, unconscious, after I told you to go home." 

Dick began to calm down again. "I...I was attacked. I was jumping onto the roof when someone tackled me. They were so quick, I didn't have a chance to fight them off and—" then, he remembered what they'd said. 

His face lost all color. "Dick?" B asked slowly. "What. Happened?" He calmly rubbed Dick's arms and Dick realized that at some point, he'd started shaking. "Dick?" B asked again.

"He knew," Dick choked out. Looking straight into B's eyes, horrified, he said, "He knew my name."


	2. Chapter 1: Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover with the Team goes horribly wrong.

Gotham City  
October 25  
Year Zero  
18:30 EST

"Bruce, come on! I can take care of myself!" Dick argued, jogging after his guardian. Bruce was halfway into his Batman uniform, having been interrupted by their argument. Dick himself was wearing jeans and a hoodie, his normal clothes for when he was to hang out at the Cave with his teammates. 

The League had gotten a emergency signal from an alien planet and Batman was called out to take care of it. Unfortunately, Alfred was also going to see his niece in England, so that would leave Dick all alone in the house. Not that that would be a problem, if Bruce would just stop and think for a moment.

Bruce stopped abruptly, swerving around to face his ward. "This is not up for debate." He growled. "We still haven't discovered who attacked you and how they knew who you were. And Alfred has been planning this trip for months. For the moment, the safest place for you is with your team." 

"The team who doesn't even know my real name?" Dick snapped, that old feeling bubbling back up inside him. Not even Wally knew and that really pissed him off. He just wanted someone he didn't have to lie to or hide from—who knew both Dick Grayson, the ward of Bruce Wayne, and Robin, partner of Batman. 

Bruce took a deep breath. "We've talked about this. It's too much of a risk." Dick looked away, scowling. "Yeah," he muttered. "I know." They stood there in tense silence for a few moments. Then, Bruce heaved a sigh. "Dick." Kneeling down in front of him, he put his hands on Dick's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. "I know this is hard for you—lying to your friends. But they're still so young and inexperienced. If someone was to overhear them or if—God forbid—they were somehow captured and questioned, it would be putting you, myself, and so many others in danger."

Dick rubbed his face furiously. "I know, I know. I know all the reasons, the scenarios, etcetera. It's just...Wally's my best friend and he doesn't even know my name or....." Dick choked. Bruce looked at him sympathetically and rubbed his shoulder. "I know."

"Master Bruce?" They both turned towards Alfred, who stood to the side with a tray of sandwiches in his hand. "I prepared a snack for Master Dick. I assumed he was hungry after school?" He asked, turning to Dick. Dick grinned shakily at him, bounding up to him to take the tray. "Thanks, Alfie! I'll make sure to eat it before Kid Mouth can smell them." Alfred gave a small smile as he took another tray from behind him. "I already thought of Master Wallace's presence and made the according amount of sandwiches." 

Dick laughed. "You're awesome, Alfie." "Thank you, Master Dick," he replied modestly. "Are you all ready, Alfred?" Bruce asked, coming up behind him. "I can drive you to the airport." Alfred looked at him sternly. "Most certainly not, Master Bruce. I shall call a cab." Unlike what he did with everybody else, Bruce did not attempt to argue. Alfred was the one person against whom he'd never win. 

Setting down the sandwiches, Dick hugged the old man tightly. "Be careful," he said into his suit. "Of course," Alfred reassured. "And the same for the both of you." After Dick let him go, Alfred went back upstairs, presumably to call a cab. 

After he left, the two heroes went back to getting ready. Bruce finished putting on his suit and began to pack any and all possible gadgets he might require on his mission, while Dick packed his own suit and extra weapons. "I should be back in two weeks," B said. "But in case I'm not, Clark will come get you. Understood?" Dick grimaced. "Does it have to be Clark?" 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I know you're not exactly pleased with him right now. And to be honest, neither am I. But, he is the best choice." Dick snorted. "Not pleased is one way to put it. He's not exactly whelmed right now. Can't promise I won't have a few words with him if he does have to come get me. And let's be honest, he probably will, considering how easy it is for off-world missions to go south."

"As long as you don't attempt to shoot him with Kryptonite bullets," B sighed. Dick laughed. "You're never going to let that go, are you?" "No," he replied flatly.

After that, they got back on subject. "I've already informed the school about your leave of absence and your teachers have agreed to email your assignments to you," Bruce continued as he finished getting ready. "As for other things, the Team has training each Monday and Wednesday evening and from what I know, everyone will spend weekends at the Cave."

"And my cover story for staying at the Cave for two weeks?" Dick asked wryly. He'd only stayed over for weekend training and missions before, so explaining spending two while weeks at the Cave was going to be fun. "Group bonding exercise," B replied.

Dick shrugged. "Okay." It was better than some of the cover stories he used in the past. He slung a bag full of equipment over his shoulders and a suitcase rolled behind him as B fired up the zeta-tube. 

"Recognized: Batman, 02. Recognized: Robin, B01."

Immediately after stepping into the Cave, Robin had to sidestep to avoid getting bowled over by his very enthusiastic best friend moving at 20 mph. "Dude!" Wally cried out as he picked himself off the floor. "Hello, Robin!" M'gann greeted warmly, flying over as the others moved from the kitchen.

Before anyone else could get in their greetings, Kid Mouth interrupted. "Hey, what's up with the bags?!" Batman answered. "Robin will be staying here for the next two weeks–" "REALLY?!" Wally shouted excitedly, then cowered behind Robin at Batman's glare. He hated being interrupted, especially by mouthy speedsters. "For a team bonding exercise," he continued coldly. "I expect you all to make the most of this time."

With that, he turned and walked back through the zeta tube. "Wow," Wally said, still hiding behind the Boy Wonder. "Who peed in his Cheerios?" Artemis sighed. "You idiot."

For once, the insult did not escalate to a fight between Wally and Artemis, mostly because the speedster had jumped onto Robin. "TEAMMOVIENIGHT!!!" He yelled, so excited his words all ran together. But Robin knew what he was saying and gave a shaky smile. Maybe that was exactly what he needed, just a nice, relaxing night with his team.

________________________________________________________________________________

This was not relaxing.

So close to Halloween, Wally had decided to introduce their non-human friends to the world of horror films. Their first two choices, Beetlejuice and Gremlins, didn't scare anybody, though it did lead to many, many questions. M'gann was especially confused. Connor wanted to know if ghosts were real, which led to a discussion about Deadman, the ghostly superhero, which then would've gone into a metaphysical debate between Wally and Artemis if Kaldur hadn't headed them off with the next movie.

Towards the end of Gremlins, Robin felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn't the movie–Scarecrow's gas had drawn up with things much more terrifying than gremlins. Then, Connor spoke up. "Did you hear something?" He asked, scowling as he tilted his head side to side, as if he was trying to catch an elusive sound.

Wally laughed. "What, Superboy? Gremlins got you spooked?" Connor scowled at him. M'gann reaches up and sat her hand on his arm. "Please, calm down. I'm sure it's noth–" Suddenly, all the lights went out, along with the tv. "–ing?"

Connor grunted. "What..." And then there was a thump as his body hit the floor. 

That's when they all realized that this wasn't an ordinary blackout.

"Team!" Kaldur barked, drawing his water-bearers, "Back-to-back! Miss. Martian!" "Right!" M'gann said as they all began to gather behind their leader. 'Mind-link estab–' M'gann's mental voice suddenly cut out as she also collapsed.

"M'gann!" Artemis cried. 

"Hold formation!" Kaldur said. "Can anyone see who's attacking us?"

"That'd be a negative!" Wally called out. 

"Obviously not," Artemis snarled, dragging M'gann closer to them. Kaldur stepped closer to Conner's unconscious form, also guarding their fallen comrades. "Neither can I," he said grimly.

"He's quick," Robin noted, looking around. "He's obviously prepared to fight us. He took out the guy with infrared vision first and then the girl who could find him with a thought. Not to mention Miss. M and Superboy are probably the strongest of us and would be the most threatening."

"How do you know it's not a 'she'?" Artemis asked crankily. 

"Because he didn't look like a she," he replied calmly. 

"What?" Wally interrupted.

Robin shrugged, drawing birdarangs from his utility belt. "Night vision glasses."

"Dude."

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Focus on the task at hand," he said pointedly. "Do you have your utility belt, Robin?"

Robin snorted. "Of course."

"Always carry a backup bow," Artemis added.

"I'm...here," Wally interjected. 

Robin could practically hear Artemis rolling her eyes. And he could feel Kaldur's subtle sigh. "Any sight of him, Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "No. He's been trained–and trained well. He's staying out of sight even in the dark. Aqualad, back to back with me. Since we're the two with the night vision..."

"We'll have to be the ones to eliminate potential blind spots," Kaldur finished.

They got into position, with Artemis and KF covering their sides. Conner and M'gann laid at their feet.

"What is he waiting for?" Artemis growled, obviously perturbed. 

"Be turbed, Artemis," Robin murmured. "He's trying to disconcert us, make us mess up."

"Artemis!" Kaldur interrupted. "Incoming on your side! Two o'clock!"

"Got–" There was a solid thwack as leather met flesh and Artemis fell back against Wally. 

"Artemis!"

Wally checked her pulse. "She's out cold."

Robin breathed in and out. This guy was running circles around them. He was picking them off one by one, like shooting fish in a barrel. 

"Damn it!" And then Wally took off. "I'll get him!"

Idiot! "KF, get back here now!"

There was an audible snap as bone broke and Wally hit the floor, moaning in pain.

When they got out of this mess, he was going to suggest Wally for extra training with Black Canary for that moronic move.

Now, it was just Kaldur and him. Great.

Suddenly, Kaldur gasped and dropped to the ground. Grinding his hands over his ears, he curled up into a ball.

Atlantean hearing. They could hear in the 10 hertz–get it intense enough, and bye-bye hearing.

Fuck.

It was up to him now.

“Alright,” he said cautiously. “You’ve made your point. You’re better than us. How about you at least tell us who you are, so we can congratulate you properly.”

“Gray. Son.”

Double fuck.

And everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

When he woke up, the Cave was on fire and the man was gone. Grabbing his teammates, he dragged them to the zeta-tubes. He tried to take them to the Watchtower, but for some reason, the computer locked him out.

Triple fuck.

There was only one other place he could think to go and he really didn't like that he had to. So, he set the computer to Gotham and ran to get in the tube. His neck was killing him.

They all landed in that tiny closed phone booth in a heap of teenage superheroes. Poor Wally whimpered. At least Connor was on the bottom–it wouldn't bother him at all.

So, he grabbed the closest person–who was Artemis–and carried her to the safe house. "Entry requested: Robin," he said to the door.

A red light blinked in the eyehole. "Entry denied."

He was going to strangle him.

"Entry requested," he ground out, "Dickhead."

"Entry granted."

The door opened and he carried Artemis inside. Footsteps sounded down the stairs.

"What the fuck, Dickhead?"

"Shut up and help me!"

________________________________________________________________________________

When Wally woke up, he had no idea where he was. Last thing he could remember was the Cave being attacked–he bolted straight up in the bed. "Guys!" He yelled.

"Shut up!" And he relaxed, a smile coming onto his face. Artemis.

"What happened?" Connor.

"Is everyone okay?" M'gann.

"I am fine." And Kaldur.

A silence filled the room. Wally was the one to break it. "Where's Robin?"

________________________________________________________________________________

"So, let me get this straight. You were attacked in Gotham by a mysterious fucker who knew your name and B sends you to the Mini League instead of just calling us? What the actual fuck. That bitch."

Dick buried his head in his hands. "Please don't call B a bitch."

"Why? It's accurate. Motherfucker."

Seventeen year-old Jason Todd was a foulmouthed, sarcastic, slightly psychotic jerk with daddy issues. He was also Dick's older brother. And right now, he was violently cleaning his guns, a horrible scowl on his face.

Tim sighed. "I have to agree with Jase–for once."

"Aw, love you too, Timbo."

Tim ignored Jason's comment. "Why weren't we called immediately?"

Damian scoffed. "Father's decision to send him to those children was foolhardy at best. Perhaps he didn't want him receiving any more of Todd's influence."

"Who says 'foolhardy' anymore? You sound like a decrepit old man, Dami."

"Some of us use our education, Todd."

"Can you two not, right now?" Tim asked, exasperated. He turned back to Dick. "Of course you can stay here. But your friends will need to go. I'm not wearing sunglasses or masks inside my own home."

Jason cough. "Uh, my house?"

"Same difference."

"Fuck you, Timbo. And can we please get back to the fact that nobody called us? I want to go back to that."

"That is rather concerning," Damian admitted. 

"Thank fucking you! I want answers, damn–"

He was interrupted by a loud crack and bang.

Jason took a deep breath. "Those little shits just broke my door, didn't they?"

"Sunglasses," Dick hissed.

With a multitude of rolling eyes, they all complied, pulling out sunglasses from seemingly nowhere. Just in time for Wally to come sprinting into the room, the others behind him. M'gann's eyes were glowing, Kaldur and Artemis looked ready to brawl, and...Jesus Christ Almighty, was Connor seriously brandishing the broken door like Captain America's shield?

"I'm going to shoot him," Jason said.

"No." Dick said forcibly.

"Just a little bit."

"How do you shoot someone 'just a little bit'?"

"Robin...?" Kaldur asked cautiously.

Dick sighed and motioned for them to stand down. "It's fine, guys. We're safe. Connor, please put the door away."

"Who are they?!" Wally demanded as Connor awkwardly placed the door on its side and M'gann's feet touched the floor.

Dick groaned. He'd never wanted to make these introductions. And, knowing that, Jason kindly stepped up to inflict some brotherly torment. "Aw, Golden Boy never mentioned us? I'm hurt." he wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders.

Dick glared up at him. Jason knew damn well he'd never told his team about his family. He was just being a jerk.

"I'm Hood," he introduced, thankfully using his hero name. "That's Sparrow and Blackbird. We're Rob's older brothers."

Dick took a deep breath as everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?!"

________________________________________________________________________________

"You have brothers."

Robin sighed. "Yes, KF. For the fifth time."

"You have siblings. That are superheroes. That you never mentioned."

"Yes."

"Alright, which of you broke my door?" Hood asked.

Kaldur coughed. "My apologies."

"That was me. Sorry." Superboy raised his hand.

Hood took one look at him–and his t-shirt–and said, "Didn't know the Superbitch had a kid."

"What?"

"Hood!" Robin snapped. "Can you please not insult Superman?!" Especially not in front of his clone with anger issues!

"That's his clone, moron," Sparrow said. "You know, the one from Cadmus?"

"Ahhhh."

"How do you know about Cadmus?" Superboy asked, instantly suspicious. 

"Hacked the League's computers," Sparrow admitted easily. "Same system as the Bat Cave."

"Woah, woah, woah," KF interrupted. "You guys work with Batman too?"

"Honestly, Wallace," Blackbird's voice dripped with derision. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know!" KF responded defensively. "And how do you know my name?!"

"Detectives," the three brothers chorused. "Of course we'd know everything about our little brother's best friend," Hood continued.

KF looked slightly terrified, as he should be. 

Artemis snorted. Which only drew the attention of his brothers. Hood smirked. "Artemis Crock." 

Artemis choked.

"Connor Kent." Sparrow added.

"Kaldur'ahm," Blackbird scowled.

"And M'gann, also known as Megan Morse." Hood finished. "Did we miss any?"

"Red Arrow," KF retaliated. 

"Roy Harper."

"Shit."

After a moment of silence, Kaldur sighed. "And I suppose you won't be telling us your names."

"Nope," Hood popped cheerfully.

"I've already contacted your mentors," Sparrow continued. "They'll be here in a bit to pick you up."

"And there goes a perfectly good safe house," Hood muttered.

________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what happened at the Cave?" 

Wally had been wondering the same thing, but Kaldur beat him to the punch. He was still reeling over the fact that Rob had three older siblings he'd never mentioned before.

Hood was a thick, muscular guy, covered in scars and tattoos, which were easy to see, considering the guy was shirtless. Of the scars he could see, there was a 'J' on his left cheek, long-healed burn scars down his right side, and what looked like an autopsy 'Y'. The tattoos were a grim reaper with the words "Hell is empty and all the devils are here" on his right arm, a bloody wing on his left, a Phoenix on his chest, "Death smiles at us all, all we can do is smile back" on his left side, and a black sheep on his right shoulder blade. He had black hair with a white streak and tan skin.

Sparrow was the exact opposite. He was of average height and lithe frame, with pale skin. He looked to be of Asian descent. He wore a backless black shirt and sweatpants. There was a small scar on his neck, but that was all he could see. Like his brothers, he had black hair that leaned to the longish side.

Blackbird was the tallest, most likely around 6 feet, with Middle Eastern features. He wore a green hoodie with good blue jeans. 

Robin's small, 5 foot frame looked tiny compared to them. 

"You and I were both knocked out and once I came to, I dragged all of you to the zeta-tubes and brought you here. The others helped me carry you inside. It's been..." He checked his watch. "About 7 hours."

Wally saw the others doing the math. He blurted it out first though. "It's five o'clock in the morning?! Dude, that's way too early to be up!"

Robin snorted. "Who ever said I went to sleep–besides my involuntary nap at the Cave."

Hood laughed. "Kid, we keep Bat hours. To us, five in the morning is nothing." Wally noticed that Hood, unlike his brothers, had a thick Gotham accent. 

"Do you know what he was after?"

Robin didn't say anything, but Sparrow did. "Unfortunately, we believe he's after Robin."

"Why?!" Wally asked, suddenly scared for his best friend. That one guy had taken them apart like a well-oiled machine. He didn't want to think about why he'd want Robin.

Robin sighed, a bit irately. "We don't know that–"

"This is the second time in as many days that you've been targeted," Blackbird snapped. "I believe we can infer that you are the reason."

"Second time?" Connor asked.

"Golden Boy was attacked in Gotham two days ago while on patrol," Hood told them. "He was knocked out and injected with something and then left for B to find on a rooftop."

"That's why Batman wanted you to stay at the Cave while he was on mission," Kaldur realized.

"What the hell?" Connor growled. "Why weren't we told before you came?! If we'd known, we would've been on guard."

"B didn't think that the Cave's position would be compromised. And..." Robin was obviously hesitating from telling them something. So, Wally gave him the best friend glare. "And what?"

Robin took a deep breath. "He knew my name."

"Robin?" Wally asked, confused.

Robin's face turned deadpan. "No, Wally, my other name."

His other name–Oh. Oh shit. That wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things.
> 
> 1) I have Spotify playlists for all 4 brothers. If anyone would like a link so they can listen while reading, please message me.
> 
> 2) I have my own original story starting up on Wattpad! It’s called “Set My Soul On Fire” and I’d love for y’all to check it out! My username there is Uzumaki0119.


End file.
